Naruto Goes To Japan!
by Vandalism27
Summary: Tiga tahun berselang, Naruto akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Tetapi semuanya tidak berjalan dengan mudah, karena Naruto harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke! Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, untuk menaklukan hati Fugaku yang keras itu? / OOC! YAOI! NARUSASU! ONESHOT! RATE M untuk adegan *IYKWIM*


**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya!**

 **.**

 **Naruto Goes To Japan! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, NARUSASU, One Shot, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Gak suka YAOI? Jauh-jauh sana, nanti matanya iritasi loh. Di fic ini adegan IYKWIM-nya nggak saya cut kayak di Sasuke Goes To Amerika, soalnya banyak yang protes. Mesum semua, ya? Lol :D**

* * *

 **Sequel dari Sasuke Goes To America!**

* * *

 **RATE M untuk adegan IYKWIM *smirk***

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Tiga tahun berselang, Naruto akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Tetapi semuanya tidak berjalan dengan mudah, karena Naruto harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke! Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, untuk menaklukan hati Fugaku yang keras itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuklah, Dobe. Duduk dimana pun yang kau suka. Ini apartemen pribadiku. Aku sudah jadi mahasiswa, jadi aku sudah tidak tinggal di rumah utama Uchiha lagi." Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memasuki apartemen yang sudah dia tempati sejak dia terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa.

"Kenapa kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, "Hanya ingin mencoba hidup mandiri."

Sementara Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju, Naruto duduk santai di sofa yang ada di apartemen itu. Matanya berkeliling, mengamati apartemen ini. Kesan yang Naruto dapat adalah; rapi, bersih dan nyaman. Sesuai dengan kepribadian Sasuke.

Dia tertawa geli ketika ingat Sasuke bisa membuat anak buahnya yang jorok dan pemalas itu membersihkan markas mereka. Entah cara apa yang dia pakai.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar, dia sudah mengganti kemeja hitam dan jeans biru tuanya dengan kaos putih berlengan pendek dan juga celana hitam selutut.

Sasuke menuju ke pantry, lalu mengambilkan bir dingin untuk Naruto dan dirinya. Dia sekarang sudah dua puluh satu, jadi sudah bisa minum minuman beralkohol. Akan tetapi dia tetap harus mengontrol konsumsi alkoholnya karena dia tidak suka direpotkan oleh hang over di pagi hari. Serius, itu menyebalkan sekali.

"Ini, untukmu."'

Naruto menerima bir yang disodorkan Sasuke. "Thanks." jawabnya singkat, lalu membuka tutup kaleng itu. "Kau sudah bisa minum alkohol sekarang?" Naruto bertanya ketika dilihatnya Sasuke juga meneguk bir yang sama dengannya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, bodoh."

Naruto terdiam. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang memang sudah berubah. Rambutnya kini sudah panjang, bahkan hampir menyentuh bahunya. Garis wajahnya lebih tegas, lebih dewasa. Tatapannya jadi lebih tajam. Tubuhnya makin tegap, sekarang ada otot dilengannya, bukan lengan kurus seperti dulu. Tinggi badan Sasuke juga sudah bertambah, jika tiga tahun lalu tinggi Sasuke sebatas bahunya, sekarang tinggi badan mereka nyaris sama.

Naruto menyeringai.

'Berarti sekarang kalau ciuman tidak usah susah payah membungkuk lagi! Yeah~' batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya, membuyarkan lamunan mesum Naruto. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Jangan-jangan tiga tahun tidak bertemu denganku membuatmu gila, ya?"

"Enak saja. Aku hanya memperhatikan perubahan yang terjadi padamu selama tiga tahun ini. Aku tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, kok." Naruto ngeles. Bisa dihajar Sasuke kalau sampai ketahuan dia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Dia meletakkan kaleng bir di atas meja, lalu pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya yang dia letakkan di meja. Sasuke kembali duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Sasuke membuka fitur pesan masuk, ada beberapa pesan yang belum dia baca, dari teman-temannya. Dia membuka salah satu pesan, lalu membalasnya dengan cepat.

"Kau chatting dengan siapa?" Naruto kepo, kepalanya melongok sedikit untuk mengintip isi pesan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik ponselnya, menyembunyikan layarnya dari Naruto. "Kau ini mau tahu saja urusan orang lain!" Sasuke kembali mengetik pesan di ponselnya, dia agak memiringkan badannya agar Naruto tidak bisa membaca isi pesan yang diketiknya.

Naruto merengut, dia tidak suka itu. Dia harus tahu dengan siapa Sasuke berhubungan, siapa temannya, siapa musuhnya. Sasuke itu punya Naruto, dan hanya milik Naruto seorang. Dia tidak suka jika Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu seperti itu. Pria berambut pirang itu menggeram, dia merebut ponsel yang masih ada di tangan Sasuke, meletakkan barang mahal itu dengan kasar di meja.

"Dobe!" Sasuke protes, dia tidak terima ponselnya direbut lalu dilempar begitu saja.

Naruto menindih Sasuke, tanpa peringatan langsung menyambar bibir pemuda raven itu. Naruto mengulum bibir tipis itu, menjilat dan juga menghisapnya. Sasuke yang kaget hanya bisa diam, tapi lima detik setelahnya mulai membalas ciuman Naruto yang dirasanya agak kasar.

Naruto menyelipkan lidahnya ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja membuka sedikit celah bibirnya. Lidah itu membelit lidah Sasuke, mereka berperang seolah mengadu siapa yang akan mendominasi. Suara decapan terdengar, disusul erangan yang entah berasal dari siapa.

Beberapa belas detik kemudian, ciuman itu terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva antara bibir Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto mengecup singkat bibir itu sekali lagi, lalu mengusap bibir yang terlihat basah dan mengkilap itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, "Kau tidak selingkuh, kan?"

 **PLAK!**

"Ouch! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" Naruto mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kena pukulan manis dari Sasuke. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, mirip anak kecil yang kehabisan permen.

Sasuke mendengus, dia menyingkirkan tubuh besar Naruto agar bisa duduk tegak. "Kau itu habis nonton drama apa? Bagaimana bisa aku selingkuh kalau diotakku hanya ada kuliah, belajar, tugas dan kau, Naruto!"

"Heh, dasar mahasiswa teladan–" Eh, tunggu! Tadi sasuke bilang apa? Naruto mengerjap, sepertinya tadi dia mendengar namanya disebut. "Eh? Kau tadi menyebut namaku, kan? Katakan sekali lagi!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, dia mencengkeram kedua bahu Sasuke, mengguncangnya pelan. "Ayo, katakan lagi, kau memikirkan aku, kan? Kau merindukan aku, kan?"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal, didorongnya wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangannya, "Menyingkir dariku, Idiot!" Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto sekuat tenaga, membuat Naruto yang tidak siap terjungkal ke lantai.

"Sasukeeee~ kau jahat sekali!" Naruto mengerang sambil mengelus bokongnya yang mencium lantai.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Ck! Dari pada merengek tidak jelas begitu, cepat jelaskan kemana saja kau selama ini? Menghilang selama tiga tahun!" Sasuke melipat lengannya di depan dada, lalu menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri.

Naruto cengengesan, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu duduk di atas sofa. "Ceritanya panjang, Sasuke."

"Aku punya banyak waktu. Jelaskan, atau aku lempar kau ke jalanan!" ancam Sasuke.

"Baik, baik. Aduh, kau ini ganteng tapi galak sekali." Naruto berkelit sambil memasang tanda peace dengan kedua tangannya ketika Sasuke mengangkat tinjunya, "Aku akan ceritakan. Hmm, mulai dari mana, ya?" Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, tampak berpikir.

Tanpa izin, tangan kekar berkulit tan itu merangkul bahu Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sendiri terlihat tidak keberatan. "Jadi, setelah kau masuk ke ruang rahasia itu, aku kembali ke dalam markas untuk membantu anak buahku. Dan ternyata Pein sudah ada disana. Dia berhasil menumbangkan beberapa anak buahku. Lalu aku berduel dengannya. Adu jotos, juga adu senjata."

"Apa kau terluka?" Sasuke menyela, nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Paha kiri dan dada kananku tertembak. Aku mencoba bertahan ketika aku ingat kau sedang menungguku." Kata Naruto, sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke. "Di menit terakhir, aku berhasil menjatuhkan Pein dan anak buahnya yang tersisa. Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di klinik milik salah seorang kenalanku. Penuh perban. Dengan luka tembak, patah tulang rusuk, dan luka-luka lainnya yang tidak aku ingat, aku harus dirawat untuk sementara. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit umum. Kau tahu, polisi akan bertanya macam-macam kalau dada kananmu berlubang gara-gara senjata api."

"Apa kau tidak apa, tidak pergi ke rumah sakit umum?"

"Santai saja, kenalanku seorang dokter hebat. Jadi aku dirawat olehnya." jawab Naruto.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak muncul bahkan sampai aku kembali ke Jepang?"

Naruto tersenyum minta maaf, lalu dia merengkuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Pria itu mencium puncak kepala Sasuke sambil menggumamkan 'maaf' berkali-kali. Si pemuda raven sendiri tampak tidak keberatan, dia menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan hangat itu. Kakinya dia tekuk, sementara tangan kanannya memeluk perut Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto." gumam Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, kembali mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke sekali lagi, "Aku juga, Sayang. Aku juga." katanya. "Hei, apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku tidak menemuimu sampai tiga tahun lamanya?"

Sasuke mendongak, menatap mata biru Naruto yang memandangnya lembut, "Memang apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, menatap Naruto penuh selidik, "Kau diam-diam menikahi salah satu gadismu, ya?"

Naruto tergelak mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya konyol itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa menikahi orang lain, kalau seluruh hatiku sudah kau bawa kabur ke Jepang?"

"Hmph! Gombal!"

"Hei, hei, jangan cemberut begitu, biar aku selesaikan dulu ceritaku." Naruto memperbaiki posisinya agar Sasuke lebih nyaman, lalu mulai bercerita lagi. "Jadi, sesuai saranmu waktu itu. Aku mengambil alih seluruh peninggalan orang tuaku. Tapi ternyata mengambilnya dari tangan bibiku tidak semudah itu. Aku sampai harus menghadapi drama murahan gara-gara bibiku itu. Dengan dibantu pengacara keluargaku, namanya Yamato, dan sekertaris pribadi ayahku dulu, yang sekarang menjadi asistenku, namanya Kakashi, akhirnya aku bisa menjadi ahli waris. Seharusnya itu tugas kakakku, tapi dia menolak. Dan selama tiga tahun ini aku berusaha memantaskan diriku."

"Memantaskan diri? Untuk apa?"

Naruto tersenyum lagi, "Tentu saja memantaskan diriku, agar aku bisa menjadi pacar yang lebih layak untukmu, Sasuke. Kan tidak lucu kalau aku datang ke rumahmu, menemui orang tuamu lalu mengatakan 'halo, Uchiha Fugaku, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku ketua geng kriminal di Amerika sana'. Kau mau aku dikubur hidup-hidup oleh ayahmu?"

Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk menaklukkan hati Uchiha yang satu itu. Dari apa yang dia dengar dari Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku itu orangnya keras dan sangat ketat pada aturan. Sementara di Jepang sendiri hubungan sesama jenis masih menjadi topik kontroversial, sekalipun sudah ada beberapa daerah yang melegalkan. Jadi Naruto harus mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Itachi sendiri yang menggembleng Naruto hingga menjadi sosok seperti sekarang.

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat, membentuk senyum tipis. Benar juga kata Naruto. Ternyata, selama tiga tahun si pirang idiot ini berjuang demi dirinya?

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menelepon atau mengirim email?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto meringis, "Itachi tidak mengizinkanku menghubungimu. Katanya kalau aku mendengar suaramu, dia takut aku nekat ke Jepang untuk membawamu pergi. Bahkan suatu hari, aku pernah dihajar Itachi gara-gara aku merebut ponselnya ketika kalian sedang berkirim email." Kata Naruto.

"Sampai segitunya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan mencintaimu, Sasuke." Naruto mengangkat bahunya, seakan itu adalah hal yang lumrah. "Nah, jadi sekarang aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan restu dari ayahmu. Aku bukan pengecut, jadi aku tidak akan bertindak seperti Itachi, membawamu kabur ke Amerika." Naruto berucap mantap, sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn, begitu. Kalau begitu kita akan berjuang bersama, oke?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap. Sasuke memandang mata biru jernih itu, dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam mata itu. Hanya dirinya seorang. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Bagi Naruto, tidak ada hal yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini selain Sasuke. Ia rela berkorban apa saja agar bisa hidup bahagia bersama kekasihnya yang tersayang.

Wajah mereka perlahan mendekat. Dua bibir merah itu sedikit lagi bertemu–

 **Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Sasuke refleks menjauh, "Siapa itu?" gumamnya.

'Shit! Merusak momen romantis saja!' batin Naruto.

 **Ting tong! Ting tong!**

 **Ting tong! Ting tong!**

 **Ting tong! Ting tong!**

"Ya! Sebentar!" Teriak Sasuke sedikit kesal. Siapa yang bertamu seenaknya memencet bel seperti memencet jerawat!

Baru saja Sasuke hendak beranjak, Naruto menahan tangannya. "Aku saja yang buka. Kau tunggu disini." kata Naruto, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Karena sudah terbiasa hidup di jalanan yang keras dan penuh aksi kejahatan, Naruto jadi peka terhadap hal-hal yang bisa mengundang bahaya, terlebih untuk Sasuke. Bisa saja kan, tamu itu punya niat jahat atau semacamnya?

Sebut saja dia berlebihan, tapi selama Naruto masih bernapas, dia akan memastikan kekasihnya itu tetap aman dan baik-baik saja.

Naruto membuka pintu itu malas-malasan. Ketika pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Naruto mengernyit ketika melihat seorang pemuda asing berkulit pucat berdiri di depan pintu. Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut melihat sosok Naruto yang membukakan pintu.

"Maaf, bukankah ini apartemen Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda pucat itu dengan sopan.

"Ya. Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dengan galak.

Pemuda itu mengerjap, bingung dengan sikap tidak bersahabat pemuda pirang di depannya. "Apakah Sasuke ada di dalam? Aku Sai, sepupunya. Aku sudah bilang padanya akan berkunjung hari ini. Boleh aku masuk?" Sai tetap berkata sopan dan penuh senyum meskipun Naruto sengaja memasang tampang kriminalnya.

Mata biru itu meneliti raut wajah Sai yang dipenuhi senyum palsu. Sekilas wajahnya memang mirip Sasuke. "Silahkan." kata Naruto datar. _Dan aku tidak akan segan menghancurkan kepalamu kalau berani macam-macam dengan pacarku_ –tambah Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto bergeser. Dibukanya pintu itu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan pemuda yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Sasuke ini untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen. Biarpun begitu, matanya tetap mengawasi pemuda pucat itu dengan awas. Bisa saja kan, dia orang jahat yang mengaku sebagai kerabat Sasuke? Pria pirang itu berjalan di belakang Sai, jadi kalau pemuda pucat itu melakukan hal-hal berbahaya dia bisa langsung bertindak. Mematahkan lehernya, misalnya?

"Sai? Ternyata kau. Aku pikir siapa. Bagaimana persiapan galeri senimu?" Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa menyapa sepupunya itu. "Duduklah. Mau aku buatkan kopi?"

Sai menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Tadi aku sudah minum kopi." Pemuda pucat itu duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke. "Aku kesini untuk memberikan undangan ke galeri seniku." Sai menyerahkan satu amplop putih berisi undangan. "Datanglah."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, kalau aku tidak sibuk, aku pasti datang."

Sai menoleh menatap Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, bersandar di dinding. Mata biru itu bagaikan tatapan serigala jantan yang sedang mengawasi pasangannya dari bahaya.

Sai berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "Hei, dia siapa? Temanmu?" tanya Sai. "Tatapan matanya seram sekali. Apa dia bekerja sebagai tukang tagih hutang?"

"Pffttt…" Sasuke menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan sepupunya yang kadang sangat jujur dan blak-blakan itu. "Kau ini. Sembarangan. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, terutama ayah. Dia itu … pacarku." kata Sasuke, sambil berbisik.

Naruto yang tidak bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dua pemuda berambut hitam itu jadi kesal sendiri. "Hei kalian, membicarakan aku ya?" kata Naruto, "Hei kau, kulit pucat! Kalau kau mau membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentangku, katakan saja langsung di depan wajahku!"

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" Sasuke mendengus, mengejek Naruto.

Sai tergelak, lalu berujar dengan santai, "Aku tidak menyangka, pacarnya Sasuke punya tampang _debt collector_."

"APA?! SIALAN KAU!–"

"Naruto, diam di tempatmu!" Sasuke menyela, dia tidak ingin ada keributan di apartemennya yang tenang dan damai ini. "Dan kau!" Sasuke menunjuk hidung Sai, "Berhentilah mengucapkan apapun sejujur itu!"

Sai memasang senyum palsunya, "Tapi itu kenyataan. Lagi pula–" jeda sejenak, Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, "–aku cemburu lho, kau sudah punya pacar." Tanpa diduga, Sai mencium ringan bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak, dia berdiri dari sofa sambil menutup bibirnya yang barusan dicium Sai. Reflek dia mengusap kasar bibirnya sendiri, "Apa-apaan kau?!"

Naruto merasa darahnya memanas sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia berjalan mendekati Sai dengan langkah lebar. Dicengkeramnya erat bahu pemuda pucat itu, memaksanya berdiri lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke Naruto–

 **BUAGH!**

–Naruto meninju wajah pucat itu tanpa ampun.

Sai terjungkal, dia kalah tenaga kalau dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Pria pirang itu menggertakkan giginya, rahangnya mengatup rapat. Matanya berkilat oleh nafsu membunuh yang kentara.

Baru saja Naruto hendak melayangkan tinjunya yang kedua pada Sai yang terkapar di lantai, Sasuke menyela. "Dobe! Berhenti! Kau bisa membunuh sepupuku!" Teriaknya. Dia memeluk lengan Naruto dengan erat, berusaha menghalangi untuk tidak menghajar sepupunya itu. "Jangan sakiti dia, bagaimana pun dia itu anggota keluarga Uchiha! Kalau kau menghajarnya, bisa runyam masalahnya!"

Naruto menggertakan giginya sekali lagi, lalu menghela napasnya. Meredakan emosi yang sudah terpancing adalah salah satu kelemahan Naruto. Tapi demi Sasuke, apapun akan dia lakukan. Apapun. "Ah, kau benar juga. Tapi tanganku geraknya lebih cepat dari pada otakku. Terutama kalau aku marah. Sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi?" Naruto berkata tanpa rasa bersalah, rasanya lega habis menonjok wajah menyebalkan itu.

Sementara itu, Sai mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Pacarmu kasar sekali, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak pernah dikasari olehnya?"

Naruto mendengus meremehkan, "Sebejat-bejatnya aku, lebih baik aku terjun bebas dari lantai 100 dari pada harus melayangkan tinjuku pada Sasuke! Paham kau, bocah tengik?!"

Giliran Sai yang mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pemuda pucat itu menatap Sasuke, "Tapi dulu waktu kecil, bukankah kau berjanji akan menikah denganku, Sasuke? Setahuku, sepupu boleh menikah, kok."

"KAU!"

"Sudah cukup!" Teriak Sasuke. "Sai, lebih baik kau pulang saja, jangan membuat Banteng ini makin mengamuk! Kalau kau tidak menuruti ucapanku, aku akan memotong *beep*-mu agar kau tidak bisa *beep* selamanya!" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, "Kau juga! Kalau kau menonjoknya sekali lagi, jangan harap kau bisa *beep*, apalagi *beep* denganku!"

Naruto dan Sai terperangah. Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat full sensor itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

"KALIAN BERDUA MENGERTI?!"

"SIAP BOSS! KAMI MENGERTI!" jawab Naruto dan Sai berbarengan.

Jangan macam-macam dengan Uchiha Sasuke!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dobe, aku berangkat ke kampus dulu." kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu merapihkan lengan kemejanya. Dia sedang bersiap untuk pergi kuliah, karena hari ini ada jadwal kuliah pagi.

"Hmmm…" jawab Naruto dari dalam selimut. Pria itu sedang ngambek, karena kemarin diomeli Sasuke gara-gara dia menonjok Sai. Salahkan muka pucat itu! Seenaknya saja mencium Sasuke, tepat di depan wajahnya lagi!

Sasuke menghela napas, dia menyingkap selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh Naruto. "Kau masih ngambek? Ayolah, jangan bertingkah seperti bocah delapan tahun! Kau ini sudah dua puluh delapan, Dobe!" Sasuke mulai habis kesabaran. Dia memang bukan tipe orang sabaran, jadi menghadapi Naruto yang ngambek benar-benar menguras kantong kesabarannya.

"Aku tidak suka kau membela muka pucat itu!" Naruto bergumam dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Aku tidak membela siapapun. Aku akui, Sai memang mencari gara-gara denganmu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa meninjunya seperti karung beras begitu!" Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang, lalu mengelus rambut Naruto yang acak-acakan, "Dengarkan aku, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin kau kasar begitu. Dia itu seorang Uchiha. Bagaimana kalau dia melapor ke ayahku? Semua usaha kita bisa sia-sia."

Naruto terdiam, mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

Sang Uzumaki mendudukkan dirinya, lalu menatap Sasuke penuh penyesalan. "Kau benar, Sasuke. Seharusnya aku lebih menjaga emosiku. Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan menggunakan kekerasan selama berada di Jepang. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu."

"Perlu aku antar?"

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya perlu berjalan kaki saja. Tidak terlalu jauh."

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang mesum yang berniat mencium atau memperkosamu?" Naruto berkata dengan nada khawatir, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke malah kesal mendengarnya. Enak saja, memangnya Naruto lupa siapa dirinya?

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku pernah membanting dan mematahkan tangan anak buah Pein, kan? Tenang saja."

"Oh, benar juga. Ya sudahlah, terserah kau. Hati-hati, kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon aku!" Pria pirang itu menarik belakang leher Sasuke, lalu mengecup bibir tipis itu dengan sayang. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya kecupan sebagai tanda sayang dari Naruto untuk Sasuke.

Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari apartemennya dengan wajah merah padam. Dia suka perlakuan lembut dari Naruto, sekaligus malu karena dia belum terbiasa dengan semua sentuhan itu. Terakhir kali mereka berhubungan seksual adalah tiga tahun lalu, ingat?

Sialan, mengingat kejadian itu, wajah Sasuke semakin merah saja.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto hanya berguling-guling di kasur, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apartemen ini terlalu sepi ketika Sasuke tidak berada disini. Naruto tidak pernah sendirian, dia selalu bersama Kakashi atau teman-temannya sesama anak jalanan. Terkadang dia berkelahi dengan Kurama atau bermain catur bersama Itachi. Jadi Naruto tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian. Dan sendirian itu, rasanya tidak enak. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke hidup sendirian di dalam apartemen ini? Naruto jadi merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkannya selama tiga tahun. Dia pasti kesepian.

Pokoknya setelah ini, Naruto tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke lagi.

Naruto turun dari kasur, lalu menuju ke kamar mandi untuk merapihkan dirinya. Setelah itu, dia mencoba menonton televisi, tapi siarannya semua pakai Bahasa Jepang dan menggunakan kanji. Naruto memang bisa berbahasa Jepang secara lisan, karena ibunya dulu mengajarinya. Tapi dia payah dalam membaca kanji. Dia pernah belajar beberapa kali, tapi tidak pernah bisa.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian. Dia menggunakan kaus putih polos dengan celana jeans hitam, dan jaket hoodie merah. Naruto menggunakan topi hitam dan juga kacamata berlensa bening. Dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian dengan fisiknya yang berbeda.

Setelah memakai sepatunya, Naruto keluar dari apartemen mewah itu. Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, meninggalkan mobil merahnya yang terparkir di basement. Sudah lama dia tidak menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiran ibunya ini. Padahal dulu sewaktu kecil dia pernah ke Jepang, ke rumah nenek dan kakek dari pihak ibu.

Naruto ingin mengunjungi mereka, tapi dia tidak tahu mereka tinggal dimana. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Naruto akan memerintahkan Kakashi untuk mencari tahu tentang mereka nanti.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari apartemen, Naruto sudah menarik-narik topinya, untuk menutupi rambut pirangnya. Punya fisik yang berbeda dari mayoritas, terkadang menyusahkan. Naruto sendiri tidak suka diperhatikan berlebihan begitu. Apalagi dari gadis-gadis … Memang sih, dia ganteng. Tapi kan …

Kalau Naruto single sih, dengan senang hati dia akan melayani gadis-gadis yang penasaran dengan dirinya itu. Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Sasuke lebih berharga dari mereka semua. Dia tidak akan pernah berpaling dari pemuda pendiam yang sukses merebut seluruh hatinya itu.

Naruto berusaha mengabaikan beragam tatapan yang mengarah padanya, mengikuti instingnya untuk terus melangkah, menjelajahi tanah kelahiran ibu dan kekasihnya.

Disini banyak orang berjalan kaki, dimana-mana orangnya terlihat sama di mata Naruto.

Naruto berjalan kembali, dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah kedai yang sepertinya menjual ramen. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto memasuki kedai itu. Kebetulan, perutnya sedang lapar.

Di dalam kedai itu lumayan ramai, tapi masih ada beberapa bangku yang tersisa.

Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong, lalu seorang pelayan menghampirinya. "M-maaf …"

Naruto paham, pelayan ini tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. "Aku pesan ramennya, porsi jumbo ekstra pedas, oke?" Naruto menggunakan bahasa Jepang, membuat pelayan itu tercengang.

"Oh, kau bisa bahasa Jepang? Aku hampir saja mati kebingungan!" Ucap pelayan itu, "Kau sedang liburan ke Jepang?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Asalmu dari mana?" pelayan itu bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Amerika." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Jadi, ramenku?"

"Ah! Hampir saja aku lupa. Baiklah. Satu ramen porsi jumbo ekstra pedas segera datang!"

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan pelayan itu. Disini orangnya ramah, Naruto suka. Di negaranya, jarang ada orang beramah-tamah dengan orang asing. Naruto juga begitu. Dia tidak terbiasa beramah tamah dengan orang asing, kecuali ada orang yang memperkenalkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ramen pesanan Naruto datang. Ketika pelayan itu hendak meninggalkan mejanya, Naruto mencegahnya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?"

"Oh, bukan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, papan itu bagaimana membacanya?" Naruto menunjuk papan yang ada di atas pintu masuk kedai itu, "Aku bisa bahasa Jepang tapi sedikit kesulitan membaca kanji."

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti, "Itu dibaca Ichiraku Ramen." Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah, lalu pamit karena sedang banyak orderan.

Naruto menikmati ramen yang ternyata sangat lezat itu. Dia sampai habis dua mangkuk. Coba saja Sasuke disini, dia pasti juga suka. Kapan-kapan dia akan mengajak Sasuke untuk makan disini.

Naruto menyempatkan diri berkenalan dengan paman pemilik kedai sekaligus pembuat ramen enak itu. Ternyata paman itu bernama Teuchi, dan pelayan perempuan tadi adalah anaknya, namanya Ayame. Mereka berdua ramah dan baik hati, pantas saja kedai ini ramai. Naruto sudah mencatat Ichiraku Ramen sebagai tempat makan favoritnya kalau dia ingin makan ramen lagi.

Setelah membayar ramen-ramen yang tadi dia makan, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia menyusuri jalanan, mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ketika hari beranjak sore, dia berniat kembali ke apartemen Sasuke. Tapi … Naruto tidak ingat jalan kembali! Bagaimana ini?! Dia tersesat!

Naruto menatap sekeliling, dia tidak ingat tadi datang dari arah mana. Semua tulisan mayoritas pakai kanji, dia bingung bagaimana membacanya.

Ponsel Naruto yang ada di saku celana bergetar, menampilkan nama 'Sasu-chan' di caller ID.

"Ya, Sasuke?" Sapa Naruto.

 _ **"** **Kau pergi kemana, Naruto?"**_

Naruto terkekeh, dia agak malu mengakui kalau dia tersesat diumur setua itu. "Aku tersesat, Sasuke. Aku makan di Ichiraku Ramen, lalu jalan-jalan sebentar. Ketika ingin kembali aku malah tidak ingat jalan kembali ke apartemenmu." ujarnya sambil cengengesan.

 _ **"Kau di mana sekarang?"**_

Naruto menyebutkan sekelilingnya, dia sedang duduk sendirian di taman yang ada banyak permainan untuk anak-anak. Di seberang taman itu ada beberapa restoran keluarga yang cukup familiar untuk Sasuke.

Helaan napas terdengar. _**"Diam di tempatmu. Aku jemput sekarang."**_

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke sampai di taman itu. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan seorang nenek.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh, wajahnya mendadak sumringah, "Yo! Sasuke!" Naruto berpamitan dengan ramah dengan nenek itu, lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan dengan napas sedikit terengah.

"Kau itu bodoh atau idiot? Bisa-bisanya kau tersesat." Sasuke menggerutu.

Naruto cengengesan, "Maafkan aku." Katanya, "Yah sekalian kita kencan di sore hari." Dia menggandeng tangan Sasuke, yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh Sasuke. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"J-jangan menggandengku di tempat umum, bodoh! Di sini berbeda dengan di Amerika!" Sasuke melirik sekeliling, untunglah tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. "Bisa gawat kalau orang-orang ayahku, atau bahkan ayahku melihat kau menggandeng tanganku!"

Naruto cemberut. Dia tidak suka ruang geraknya dibatasi, tapi mau tidak mau menurut juga. "Ya sudahlah. Tapi awas saja, nanti malam aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai aku puas!"

"Dobe! Jaga bicaramu!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke memekik panik. Mereka sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan, dan kata-kata Naruto barusan menjurus ke hal-hal berbau seks. Sasuke memelankan suaranya, "Kalau kau macam-macam, aku tidak akan segan menyuruhmu tidur di luar!"

Sasuke mengabaikan protesan Naruto. Dia berjalan beberapa meter di depan pria pirang itu. Langit gelap, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Dia menoleh pada Naruto yang berjalan lesu di belakangnya, "Dobe, berjalanlah lebih cepat. Sebentar akan turun hujan–" Baru saja Sasuke menutup mulutnya, tapi hujan sudah keburu turun dengan deras. "Huaaah!"

"Hujan!" Naruto berteriak, melindungi kepalanya yang terguyur air hujan tanpa ampun, menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri menunggunya. Dia menarik Sasuke ke halte terdekat. "Kita berteduh di sini dulu, ya." Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya, mengelap rambut dan wajah Sasuke yang basah. "Kau basah, Sasuke."

"Gara-gara kau jalan lambat seperti siput kita jadi kehujanan!" Sasuke menggerutu. Bajunya basah kuyup, dari atas sampai ke bawah. Sasuke mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya, meskipun percuma. Udara cukup dingin, dan baju yang basah membuat Sasuke menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan?"

" … Ya. Aku tidak tahan dingin." Jawab Sasuke ditengah giginya yang bergemeletuk.

"Sebentar." Kata Naruto. Dia mengambil ponselnya, lalu menelepon seseorang. "Tolong jemput aku." Katanya pada seseorang di telepon. Setelah menyebutkan posisinya dengan lengkap, Naruto kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Sini, aku peluk kau biar tidak kedinginan lagi."

"Kau mau aku hajar?"

"Terus aku harus bagaimana? Kau kehujanan dan bajumu basah. Bajuku juga basah kuyup, aku tidak bisa memberikan jaket basahku padamu." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

Dia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Diambilnya tangan Sasuke yang sedingin es, lalu menggenggam tangan itu erat. Dia menyembunyikan tangan itu di balik tubuh besarnya. "Setidaknya tanganmu lebih hangat. Tidak akan ada yang melihat, di halte ini hanya ada kita."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia pura-pura mengusap hidungnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, mencari kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh besar sang seme.

Naruto meremas tangan Sasuke digenggamannya, "Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi orang suruhanku datang. Dan nanti, aku akan _menghangatkanmu_." Kata Naruto, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

Sasuke yang bisa membaca arti tatapan Naruto mendengus. "Dasar mesum!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang suruhan Naruto berhenti tepat di depan halte tersebut. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut seperti nanas keluar dari dalam mobil hitam tersebut, sambil membawa dua buah payung.

"Lama sekali kau, Shikamaru."

"Jalanan licin kalau hujan, berbahaya kalau aku ngebut, Naruto."

Naruto mengambil satu payung, lalu menarik Sasuke untuk memakai payung bersamanya. Meskipun payung itu lebih condong untuk menutupi tubuh Sasuke daripada Naruto.

"Kau basah, Dobe." Komentar Sasuke ketika mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"Well, memang sudah basah sejak awal. Sekalian saja. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tambah basah, nanti kalau kau sakit, bagaimana?"

Sasuke mendecih, "Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Berjaga-jaga saja, apa salahnya?" Naruto menepuk bahu Shikamaru yang sedang berkonstrasi menyetir dalam cuaca yang tidak bersahabat itu. "Oh iya, ini Shikamaru. Dia anak buahku yang paling kompeten dan jenius."

"Nara Shikamaru, Sasuke-sama." Shikamaru memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit, dia tidak nyaman dengan panggilan _sama_ untuknya. "Panggil saja aku Sasuke, tidak usah pakai _sama_ segala." Katanya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto protes, "Hei, apa-apaan kau memanggilnya Sasuke-kun? Sok imut sekali!"

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah, boss-nya ini sedikit sensitif pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan memanggilnya Sasuke-sama saja."

Sasuke berdecak, dia ingin protes tapi sedang malas berdebat. Sasuke memilih untuk menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, lalu menatap ke luar jendela, dari pada adu argumen dengan Naruto. Bajunya masih basah namun tubuhnya sudah lebih hangat ketika Shikamaru menyalakan pemanas di mobil. Tangan Naruto juga tidak lepas menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok punggung tangan Sasuke. "Shikamaru, pemanasnya!"

"Sudah aku nyalakan." Jawab Shikamaru pendek.

"Aku sudah lebih hangat, Dobe. Berhentilah mengoceh." Jawab Sasuke pelan. Dia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto selanjutnya, matanya tiba-tiba terasa berat dan dia sangat ingin memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mengerang pelan ketika dia membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit yang familiar, langit-langit apartemennya. Apa dia tertidur? Siapa yang membawanya ke kamarnya? Dia tidak ingat kapan dia tertidur, atau bagaimana ia bisa sampai di kamarnya.

"Ssshhh…" Sasuke mendesis ketika dia merasakan ada yang bergerak di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut. Bagian itu menggembung besar, seperti sedang menyembunyikan seseorang.

Firasat Sasuke tidak enak. Dia menyibak selimut itu, dan mendapati Naruto sedang menghisap penisnya yang setengah menegak. "Hmm, Shashukeee!"– _Hai, Sasuke!_

Suara Naruto yang menggema di kerongkongannya membuat Sasuke berdesis sekali lagi. Rasanya seperti ada semacam vibrator yang melingkupi penisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!"

Naruto melepas kulumannya, "Habisnya kau tertidur dalam keadaan basah begitu. Kaosmu mencetak jelas bentuk tubuhmu. Kan aku jadi horny." Penjelasan Naruto yang terkesan kekanakan itu membuat dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal.

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh menghisap p-p-penisku seenakmu!" Sasuke hendak beranjak, tapi Naruto menghalanginya. Makian yang sudah diujung lidah, kembali ditelan oleh Sasuke ketika melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Naruto.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu malam ini." kata Naruto. Tatapan matanya yang terlihat tegas dan tidak ingin dibantah, membuat Sasuke tidak berkutik.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan mengintimidasi Naruto. "Nggh…" Sasuke mengerang ketika bibir Naruto menginvasi perpotongan lehernya. Lidah basah itu menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit pelan kulit putih Sasuke.

"Hmmm, kau manis."

Lidah Naruto turun ke bawah, menuju ke dua buah tonjolan kecil di dada Sasuke. Lidah itu kembali menjilati puting Sasuke, menggigiti dan menarik-narik puting itu seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu.

Tangan kanan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, jemarinya meremas puting kanan Sasuke yang menganggur. Dicubitnya dengan gemas, membuat Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

"Sakit, bodoh!" erang Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai, "Sakit atau enak?"

"Enak–errr… m-maksudku, sakit!"

"Hmm, benarkah?" Naruto menggoda Sasuke. "Kalau sakit, kenapa penismu malah menegak seperti ini?" Naruto menggenggam penis Sasuke yang seingatnya dulu ukurannya tidak segini, sudah bertambah besar. "Lihat?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Penisnya sudah berdiri tegak, dengan cairan khas yang menetes membasahi perutnya dan tangan Naruto yang sedang menggenggam penisnya itu.

"Kau sexy sekali, 'Suke." Naruto mengocok penis Sasuke sambil tersenyum bangga melihat beberapa kiss mark buatannya di dada atas Sasuke. Dengan begini, dia sudah menandai Sasuke sebagai miliknya.

"A-aah…" Sasuke merintih pelan.

Tangan Naruto mengocok penis itu dengan kecepatan yang makin lama makin cepat. "Heheheh, sepertinya penismu sebentar lagi mau meledak." Sebelum Sasuke menyahut, Naruto sudah lebih dulu menambahkan, "Tapi bukan hanya kau saja yang begini," Naruto melepaskan celananya yang masih melekat, lalu membuang celana itu asal-asalan.

Sasuke melotot melihat penis Naruto yang sudah menegak sempurna. Dia meringis, penis sebesar itukah yang dulu memasukinya? Rasa-rasanya Sasuke ingin menangis.

Melihat keraguan dan sebersit rasa takut di mata Sasuke ketika melihat penisnya, Naruto berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. "Tenang, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan kasar padamu, dan aku akan berusaha membuatnya rasa sakitnya berkurang." Katanya, mencoba menenangkan. "Lagi pula, kau kan sudah pernah merasakan ini." seringai Naruto membuat Sasuke ingin menendang barang berharga milik kekasihnya itu.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas ucapannya, Naruto kembali mencium Sasuke dengan sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Satu jari Naruto yang berlumur cairan Sasuke, menyentuh jalan masuk itu, mengelusnya sebentar lalu secara perlahan memasukinya. Sasuke mengerang tidak nyaman ketika ada sesuatu yang berusaha memasuki lubangnya.

Naruto tidak membiarkan Sasuke fokus pada rasa tidak nyaman di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia memperdalam ciuman mereka. Erangan pelan Sasuke berubah menjadi rintihan ketika tiga jari Naruto sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke memutus ciuman itu, "A-aah, sakit, Dobe…"

"Ssshhh, tidak apa. Aku akan membuatnya jadi nikmat. Tahan sebentar, oke?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua betis Sasuke ke atas, membuka lebar pahanya lalu memposisikan penisnya ke jalan masuk yang sudah dipersiapkan lebih dulu olehnya. Dia menggesek-gesek kepala penisnya terlebih dahulu, lalu dengan perlahan memasuki lubang hangat itu.

"Urghhh…" Cengkraman Sasuke pada penisnya membuat Naruto mengerang, "Kau sempit sekali, Sasuke. Santailah sedikit, kau bisa menghancurkanku."

"Sakit, bodoh!"

Naruto mencium kening Sasuke, lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Sakit, ya? Maafkan aku. Kau ingin berhenti sampai di sini saja? Aku tidak keberatan."

Sasuke melotot. Tanpa sadar ia menjerit, "Tidak!" Seakan tersadar dia sudah berteriak terlalu kencang untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berambut hitam itu berdehem pelan, "M-maksudku, selesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai, idiot!" katanya, berpura-pura galak tapi gagal total karena wajahnya merah padam.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Perkataanmu adalah perintah untukku, Sayang." Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, "Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia mengangguk sambil meringis.

Naruto bergerak perlahan. Matanya memperhatikan kening Sasuke yang berkerut menahan sakit. Setelah beberapa saat dia bergerak, kerutan itu menghilang, digantikan dengan erangan-erangan yang menandakan Sasuke merasakan kenikmatan yang sama seperti yang sedang dia rasakan.

Oh, betapa Naruto merindukan pemuda ini beserta erangan-erangan erotisnya. Selama tiga tahun Naruto memimpikan Sasuke menggeliat nikmat di bawah dominasinya. Tapi sekarang, semua itu nyata. Bukan mimpi. Dan Naruto rela melepaskan semua yang dia punya agar bisa memiliki pemuda ini seutuhnya.

Naruto membalik posisi Sasuke menjadi menungging, lalu memasukkan kembali miliknya dan memompa Sasuke dengan gerakan yang sedikit brutal dan kasar. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, hasratnya sudah diujung tanduk.

"Aaahn, Naruto… aku hampir… sampai…"

"Sshh, ya sayang. Aku juga. Tahan sebentar, kita keluar bersama."

Beberapa sodokan berikutnya, cengkraman Sasuke akan penis Naruto semakin menjadi. Pemuda itu sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Naruto membalik posisi Sasuke lagi, lalu mengangkat pemuda itu. Kini giliran Naruto yang berada di bawah, Sasuke di atas.

"Bergeraklah sesukamu, Sasuke."

"Ngghhh…" Sasuke merasakan penis Naruto menghujam semakin dalam dengan posisi ini. Sasuke bergerak di atas dan ke bawah, sambil menjaga agar berat badannya tidak menyakiti penis Naruto. Napas Sasuke memburu seiring dengan gerakannya memanja penis besar itu. Hingga akhirnya dia tumbang karena tidak kuat lagi. Dia hampir sampai. "Naruto, please…"

Naruto mengulum bibir Sasuke yang berkilat karena saliva, "Mmpph!" Bibir itu saling memagut. Naruto memeluk punggung Sasuke, lalu bangkit perlahan sambil membaringkan kekasihnya, tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka di bawah sana.

Dia kembali mendominasi permainan panas itu. Naruto yang sudah diujung tanduk, menyodok Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"Aaahnn… pelan-pelan! Naruto!" Erang Sasuke.

"Aku–hhhh–sudah tidak kuat lagi–" Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat tanpa mengurangi tempo gerakannya.

"Aaaarggh! Narutoooo!" Sasuke menggigit bahu Naruto seiring dengan pelepasannya. Cairan kental itu menyembur ke perut dan dada Sasuke, bahkan mengenai perut Naruto. Sial, seharusnya dia pakai kondom!

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar geraman rendah Naruto. Hentakan terakhir, dan Naruto menyemburkan benihnya di dalam diri Sasuke. Pria pirang itu menikmati pelepasannya sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sasuke, sambil menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Whoaaa, tadi itu hot sekali!" Naruto berkomentar setelah menarik keluar penisnya. Dia rebahan di sebelah Sasuke yang sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"Sial, bokongku sakit! Terkutuklah kau dan penis besarmu!" kata Sasuke sambil menonjok pelan bahu Naruto.

Naruto tergelak. Dia membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Maaf, tadi aku sedikit kelepasan. Aku merindukanmu selama tiga tahun ini, kau tahu? Aku hanya bisa mimpi basah tentangmu, tapi sekarang semuanya terasa nyata."

"Ck," Sasuke berdecak, "Kau ini vulgar sekali."

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Naruto mendekap erat tubuh pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu, yang sudah tiga tahun ini menjadi penyemangat dalam menjalani hidupnya yang berat.

Naruto mencium puncak kepala Sasuke lama, lalu berujar, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, aku akan melawan siapapun yang berusaha menjauhkanmu dariku." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto tidak akan pernah melepaskan pemuda ini lagi. Sekalipun dia harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha Fugaku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca pagi itu cukup cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terang. Kicau burung saling bersahutan. Menyambut datangnya sang mentari yang siap menyinari bumi.

"Teme~ kau tidak pergi kuliah?" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang sang Uchiha yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Alis Sasuke mengerut sedikit, "Mmh, aku libur. Aku ngantuk, Dobe. Jangan ganggu aku. Badanku sakit semua gara-gara kau!" Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan selimut yang sedang dipeluknya.

Naruto tertawa pelan, diciumnya rambut sang kekasih dengan mesra, "Kalau begitu tidurlah lagi. Aku mau membuat kopi di dapur. Kau mau?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah."

Naruto menuju ke dapur untuk membuat kopi dan sarapan sederhana berupa roti bakar dan telur goreng. Naruto memakan sarapannya sambil menyaksikan acara televisi. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada salah satu iklan taman hiburan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto, menghambur ke kamar, membuat Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

"Kau menggangguku, Bodoh! Kau ingin mati?!" Sasuke mengerang jengkel, tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

Naruto mengabaikan protesan Sasuke, "Bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Mumpung kau libur!" katanya, dengan semangat membara. "Ke taman hiburan!" Naruto membuka mulutnya lagi ketika Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa taman hiburan? Memangnya kau anak kecil?"

"Well, masa kecilku buruk sekali, jadi aku memang belum pernah ke taman hiburan. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

Mendadak, Sasuke merasa iba pada Naruto. Masa kecilnya memang tidak seindah masa kecil anak-anak kebanyakan. Tatapan mata Naruto yang mendadak mirip tatapan anak kucing, membuat Sasuke tak kuasa menolak. "Baiklah."

"Yes!" Naruto bersorak, membuat Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. Kelakuan Naruto memang terkadang kekanakan, tapi itulah yang membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Naruto bersikap apa adanya, dia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai 'Sasuke', tanpa embel-embel Uchiha.

Setelah bersiap-siap seperlunya, mereka pergi ke taman hiburan. Sasuke mengusulkan untuk naik kereta saja. Dia tidak ingin naik mobil mewah Naruto yang mengundang perhatian. Apalagi yang keluar dari mobil dua pintu itu dua orang laki-laki. Well, dia tidak masalah sih, namun akan jadi masalah kalau seseorang yang mengenal sang ayah melihatnya pergi bersama seorang lelaki ke taman hiburan.

Tetapi kencan mereka terancam gagal gara-gara mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dua orang yang salah satunya tidak ingin ditemui Naruto.

"Sai?" Sasuke menyapa.

"Eh, Sasuke? Sedang apa di sini?" Sai menghampiri Sasuke, langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya wajah seram Naruto, "Oh, hai, Naruto-kun. Kau juga di sini." Kata Sai, berniat berbasa-basi. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya, "Benar juga, kalian sedang kencan, ya?"

"Kalau sudah tahu, menyingkirlah!" kata Naruto.

"Saaaaaaiiii!" seorang gadis berteriak dari kejauhan, "Maaf menunggu–eh? Sasuke-kun? Sedang apa di sini?" gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum senang, tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Sasuke, "Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini! Kebetulan yang menyenangkan!" Kata Sakura, sama sekali tidak menyadari aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari seorang pria yang berdiri kaku di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sakura, lepaskan tanganmu, Sasuke saat ini sedang berken–"

"Sai!" tegur Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin, dia memberitahu Sakura? Ini kan rahasia! Sasuke yang sanggup merasakan aura kelam dari Naruto, menarik tangannya dari pelukan Sakura, "Kau sedang apa di sini, Sakura? Kau ada kencan dengan Sai?"

"Tidak! Siapa yang berkencan dengannya! Aku hanya mau berkencan denganmu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura kembali menggoda Sasuke, membuat Naruto makin kesal.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengan Sasuke dengan paksa, dia berdiri di tengah-tengah. "Jangan dekat-dekat Sasuke, Nona Merah Jambu." Kata Naruto. Dia memasang tampang kriminal level pro, untuk menakuti Sakura. Akan tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut.

"Memangnya kau siapa, Tuan Pirang?" tantang Sakura. "Sasuke-kun bukan punyamu!"

Naruto mendengus meremehkan, "Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Tuan Pirang! Dan Sasuke ini punyaku!"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Uchiha bungsu itu mendengus geli, kekasihnya memang kekanakan kalau cemburu, "Sudahlah, Dobe. Cepat masuk ke taman hiburan itu kalau kau tidak ingin aku berubah pikiran!" Ancam Sasuke pada Naruto, membuat Naruto seketika bungkam. "Kau dan Sai akan kemana, Sakura?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Aku akan menemani Sai ke galeri seninya. Tadi kami janjian di sini, rumahku kan di dekat sini." Jelas Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ikut ke galeri seninya Sai?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, tapi nanti aku menyusul, setelah menemani **_temanku_** ke taman hiburan. Dia baru datang dari Amerika dan ingin main ke sini." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sampai nanti, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menarik lengan Sai, mereka memang tidak ada rencana pergi ke taman hiburan.

Sepeninggal Sai dan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam taman hiburan. Ekspresi masam Naruto gara-gara Sakura tergantikan dengan ekspresi bahagia yang terkesan kekanakan. Naruto senang, ini pertama kalinya dia ke taman hiburan.

Mereka mencoba berbagai macam wahana, mulai dari yang pelan seperti siput sampai yang membuat jantung serasa melompat dari tempatnya. Naruto menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, begitupun Sasuke.

Wajah pemuda yang biasanya dingin itu berubah cerah. Tidak biasanya dia bertingkah gila seperti ini. Hanya di depan Naruto, dia bisa menanggalkan topeng dinginnya untuk sementara.

"Kau lelah, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka istirahat di bangku taman. "Kau duduklah di sini, aku belikan minuman dulu. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Belikan aku cola saja." Katanya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah. Duduk manis disini, tapi jangan selingkuh!" kata Naruto yang dibalas tatapan 'apa-apaan kau' oleh Sasuke. Pria berambut pirang itu berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk membelikan kekasihnya sekaleng cola. Naruto kembali lima menit kemudian.

"Cepat sekali, Dobe." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum bangga, "Aku adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto, kalau kau lupa." Katanya, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan cibiran. Sembari menyesap sekaleng kopi miliknya, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Taman bermain ini lumayan luas, dengan berbagai macam wahana yang keren, menurut Naruto.

Tatapan mata bermanik biru itu terpaku pada salah satu wahana tinggi nun jauh di sana, "Sasuke, kita naik itu, yuk?"

"Apa?" kata Sasuke yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, "Yang mana?" Pemuda itu mengikuti telunjuk Naruto, "Bianglala? Kau mau naik itu? Aku tidak mau!"

Ekspresi kecewa yang kekanakan muncul di wajah tampan Naruto, "Kenapaaaa?" rengeknya. "Aku mau naik itu, Teme! Pokoknya naik itu!" Rengekan Naruto mulai mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka, mau tidak mau akhirnya Sasuke setuju.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Hentikan rengekan bodohmu itu!"

"Yeeeey! Teme baik! Ayo!"

Mau tidak mau Sasuke mengekor kemana kaki Naruto melangkah. Dia merutuk dalam hati, sebenarnya dia ini sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya, atau mengajak adiknya jalan-jalan, sih? Sasuke tidak habis pikir, padahal di Amerika sana Naruto disegani bahkan ditakuti oleh orang-orang berbadan sebesar gorilla, tapi kenapa dia manja padanya seperti ini?

Mereka tiba di antrian bianglala. Naruto tampak bersemangat. Sementara dia, malu minta ampun! Di sana banyak sekali pasangan, ada yang berpelukan, ada yang berangkulan, berpegangan tangan… Sasuke melirik tangan Naruto, yang ternyata tersembunyi di dalam saku jaket. Diam-diam pemuda itu menghela napas kecewa.

Giliran mereka untuk naik ke bianglala. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh penjaga, sementara Naruto malah tidak peduli sama sekali. Setelah mereka berdua naik, tidak lama kemudian bianglala itu mulai bergerak.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menikmati pemandangan alam yang tersaji di depan matanya. Sasuke cemberut, merasa diabaikan. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik dia tidak usah ikut naik!

"Sasuke, apakah aku boleh menciummu di sini?"

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke spontan. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, "Well, dari tadi aku ingin sekali menciummu, tapi kita sedang di tempat ramai. Makanya aku memaksamu ke sini, soalnya kalau di sini, kan tidak mungkin ada orang yang melihat."

Sasuke terperangah mendengar alasan dibalik keinginan kuat Naruto naik wahana ini. "Dasar mesum!"

"Ayolaaaah~ Sasukeeee~" Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya, membuat bulu-bulu halus di tubuh Sasuke berdiri.

"Dobe, diam di tempatmu!"

Naruto tersenyum jahil, "Sasukeee~"

"Dobe!"

 ** _Drrrttt… drrrttt… drrrttt…_**

Getar ponsel milik Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Nama 'Ayah' tertera di caller id ponsel bermerek asal Amerika tersebut. Sasuke mengumpat, mengisyaratakan pada Naruto untuk diam.

"Ya, Ayah?"

 ** _"_** ** _Kau dimana, Sasuke?"_** Suara berat sang ayah terdengar.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih kuat sedetik, "Aku sedang pergi. Aku mau ke galeri seni milik Sai." Kata Sasuke, berusaha bertenang dan sedatar mungkin agar ayahnya tidak curiga. Bisa runyam masalahnya kalau sang ayah tahu dia pergi bersama kekasihnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Tadinya ayah ingin berkunjung ke apartemenmu."_** Kata ayahnya. Sasuke bersyukur dia dan Naruto sedang tidak di apartemen. Ayahnya bisa bertanya macam-macam.

"Tumben. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

 ** _"_** ** _Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan. Tapi nanti saja, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke rumah."_**

"Baik, ayah." Jawab Sasuke. Dia diam sebentar, mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya di seberang sambungan telepon, "Hmm, ya. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke mematikan telepon itu, lalu membuang napas lega. Dia baru sadar jantungnya berdebar ketika berbicara pada sang ayah. Menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang tuamu itu memang tidak enak.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya. "Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi kita turun."

"Apa kita akan ke galeri seni Sai? Aku tidak ingin ke sana." Naruto mulai merengek lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah, "Tidak, aku ingin pulang. Aku lelah, Naruto. Kepalaku pusing." kata Sasuke, sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Dengan senang hati Naruto berkata, "Ya! Kita pulang saja!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sembari menunggu bianglala ini bergerak turun, tatapan pemuda tampan itu menerawang, memikirkan percakapannya dengan sang ayah via telepon tadi. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ayahnya?

Diperjalanan pulang, Sasuke lebih banyak diam. Naruto heran, tapi dia memilih diam. Mungkin kekasihnya itu benar-benar lelah. Lebih baik dia mengunci mulutnya dari pada membuat kekasihnya kelelahan, dan akhirnya jatuh sakit.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, suhu juga mulai menurun. Sasuke mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Melihat Sasuke yang kedinginan, akhirnya Naruto buka suara, "Kau kedinginan? Mau pakai jaketku?"

"Tidak–hatsyiii!" Sasuke menutup hidungnya ketika dia bersin. "Hatsyiiii!"

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Kau sakit?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya, "Sial! Badanmu panas! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!" Naruto mengumpat, bagaimana bisa dia terlambat menyadari wajah Sasuke yang terlihat pucat?

"Kita naik mobil saja, ya? Aku telepon Kakashi. Kita ke rumah sakit!" Naruto menyambar ponselnya di saku celananya, tetapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Tidak usah ke rumah sakit segala. Bawa aku pulang, Dobe. Aku hanya perlu minum obat lalu tidur. Besok aku akan sembuh."

Naruto memandang Sasuke ragu, "Kau yakin? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita ke rumah sakit?" Kata Naruto, yang dibalas gelengan lemah dari Sasuke. "Baiklah. Kita pulang. Aku telepon Shikamaru dulu."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Shikamaru datang untuk menjemput mereka. Naruto sempat mampir ke apotek untuk membeli obat penurun panas. Tidak lupa mampir untuk membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan, Sasuke tidak mungkin menelan obat dalam keadaan perut kosong.

Naruto benar-benar panik, dia tidak ingin Sasuke sakit. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya. Seandainya bisa, dia ingin rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke berpindah saja padanya, dia ingin kekasihnya sehat kembali.

Naruto memakaikan jaketnya di atas jaket Sasuke, agar Sasuke tetap hangat. "Apa kau yakin bisa berjalan sendiri?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka sudah sampai di apartemen. "Mau aku gendong? Aku tidak keberatan."

Sasuke berdecak, "Aku hanya demam, Dobe, bukannya tertabrak mobil." Katanya.

"Sasuke!" Kata Naruto dengan nada menegur. "Aku tidak suka ucapanmu!"

Sasuke tidak membalas, dia terlalu pusing untuk berdebat dengan Naruto. Kepalanya terasa berat. Pasti gara-gara kehujanan kemarin, ditambah seharian ini dia berlari-lari seperti orang gila. Kenapa fisiknya jadi lemah begini?

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto memerintahkan Sasuke untuk berbaring saja. Naruto mengambilkan pakaian ganti untuk Sasuke, lalu memberinya makanan yang tadi dibelinya, kemudian obat. Sasuke sedang menarik selimutnya ketika Naruto kembali dari dapur, sambil menenteng baskom.

"Aku lupa membeli plester penurun panas, pakai ini saja, ya?"

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke, suaranya serak.

Naruto mengompres dahi Sasuke dengan lembut. Dengan telaten, dia mencelupkan kain yang dibasahi dengan air, lalu meletakkannya di dahi Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengurus seseorang yang sedang sakit. Di tempat asalnya, Naruto tidak pernah ambil pusing kalau ada anak buahnya yang sakit. Kalaupun dia yang sakit, Naruto hanya akan minum obat lalu tidur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Naruto. Kecemasan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dobe. Tidak usah memasang tampang sekarat begitu."

Naruto merengut, "Tapi kau sakit gara-gara aku mengajakmu ke taman bermain. Padahal, malamnya kan kita… uhh, kita–begituan."

"Sudahlah, ini memang sudah waktunya aku sakit. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, besok juga sembuh." Kata Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. "Lebih baik kau tidur di ruang tamu, nanti kau tertular."

"Tidak!" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, lalu merangkak naik ke ranjang di sisi Sasuke. "Aku mau menemanimu di sini." Kata Naruto, sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terasa panas.

Pemuda bemarga Uchiha itu menghela napas, "Ya sudah, terserah." Kelopak matanya menutup, menyembunyikan manik hitamnya. Sepertinya obat yang dia minum sudah bereaksi.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang sudah tertidur lelap. Naruto berjanji dalam hati, mulai sekarang, dia akan lebih berhati-hati jika ingin mengajak Sasuke pergi. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke-nya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." kata Naruto, sambil mencium punggung tangan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghela napas. Dia seorang diri di dalam apartemen Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu sedang pergi kuliah. Tadi pagi, mereka sempat berdebat. Naruto ingin Sasuke istirahat, semalam dia demam tinggi, tetapi Sasuke malah ngotot ingin kuliah katanya hari ini ada ujian.

Dengan berat hati Naruto mengijinkan Sasuke pergi, dengan catatan kalau dia merasa tidak enak badan, Sasuke harus langsung menghubungi Naruto. Pria pirang itu sedang menahan keinginannya untuk menyusul sang kekasih, memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

"Aaah, dari pada aku stress di sini, lebih baik aku makan ramen di Ichiraku." Gumam Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu segera menuju ke kedai ramen favoritnya itu. Dia sudah membayangkan kuah lezat dan mie kenyal yang akan dia nikmati hari ini. Oh sial, air liur Naruto hampir saja menetes hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Naruto sudah menghafal jalan, jadi dia tidak akan tersesat lagi jika ingin ke Ichiraku seorang diri. Nanti dia juga akan membungkus ramen lezat itu untuk dibawa pulang, satu untuknya, dan satu lagi untuk Sasuke.

Bayangannya tentang mie lezat itu buyar ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda menarik tas seorang pria paruh baya. Sial! Pak Tua itu dijambret! Naruto berlari, saatnya melatih otot-ototnya yang lama tidak terpakai selama ia berada di Jepang.

"Hei, berhenti!" teriak Naruto. Malang bagi penjambret itu, karena Naruto lebih gesit dan lebih cepat. Hidup di jalanan membuat Naruto terlalu sering berurusan dengan permasalahan seperti ini.

 **BRUAGH!**

Naruto berhasil meraih penjambret itu, lalu menjatuhkannya di tanah. Penjambret yang Naruto tebak, masih berusia awal duapuluhan itu berontak, berusaha lepas dari kuncian Naruto, tapi sia-sia. Naruto terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Lepaskan! Sakiiiit!"

"Terlalu cepat 100 tahun bagimu untuk lepas dari kuncianku, anak muda!" Naruto tidak melepaskan kunciannya sampai dua orang berpakaian polisi mendekat. Kemudian, Naruto menyerahkan penjambret itu pada para polisi.

Naruto menghampiri pria paruh baya yang mengamatinya dari seberang jalan. Heran, pria itu kalem sekali padahal tasnya dijambret. Dia bahkan tidak teriak. Kalau Naruto tidak melihat, mungkin dia juga tidak tahu kalau bapak itu direbut oleh pemuda tadi.

"Ini, tas Anda." Naruto menyerahkan tas itu pada sang pria paruh baya.

Pria itu mengamati Naruto dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, seolah sedang menilai dirinya, "Kenapa kau repot-repot? Aku tidak minta bantuanmu." Jawab pria itu. Wajahnya kaku dan terkesan dingin. Nada bicaranya juga terkesan dingin.

Naruto membeku. Barusan, Pak Tua itu bilang apa? Geraham pria pirang itu mengeras, "Dengar ya, Pak Tua. Kalau sehabis ditolong itu, kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku yang besar di jalanan saja paham, masa kau yang tinggal di tempat layak, hal sekecil itu saja tidak paham? Tidak minta bantuanmu? Yang benar saja?!"

"Pergi, kau. Aku tidak suka pemuda barbar sepertimu yang suka berkelahi. Orang yang menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan itu, tidak ada bedanya dengan sampah. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan penjambret tadi."

Naruto naik pitam. "Fuck you, Old Fart!"

 **BUAGH!**

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menghantam pipi pria tua itu dengan tinjunya yang dikenal mematikan. Naruto tidak pernah bermasalah kalau ada orang yang menghinanya, tapi entah mengapa dia sangat ingin menonjok wajah arogan di depannya ini. Persetan kalau dia ditahan polisi! Orang yang tidak bisa menghargai orang lain, apalagi yang sudah membantunya, pantas mendapatkan ini!

"Rasakan itu, dasar Pak Tua tidak tahu terima kasih!" Naruto meninggalkan pria itu, yang tersungkur dengan darah di sudut bibirnya. Pria itu menatap punggung Naruto yang sudah menjauh.

Seseorang dengan panik menghampiri pria itu, "Anda tidak apa-apa? Astaga, bibir Anda berdarah! Pemuda itu keterlaluan sekali." orang itu menawarkan sapu tangan miliknya, namun ditolak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Anda yakin, Fugaku-sama?"

Pria yang dipanggil Fugaku itu mengangguk satu kali, "Hn."

Sementara itu, Naruto menggerutu dalam perjalan kembali ke apartemen Sasuke. Dia tidak jadi ke Ichiraku. Moodnya untuk makan ramen hancur lebur gara-gara pria tua tidak tahu terima kasih tadi.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sasuke, pria berambut pirang itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, meraih remote tv dengan kasar lalu mengubah saluran televisi ke acara kartun favoritnya. Lumayan, untuk memperbaiki moodnya sebelum Sasuke datang.

 ** _Ting tong…_**

"Sasuke!" Seru Naruto. Eh, tunggu. "Sasuke tidak mungkin memencet bel. Siapa itu?" gumamnya.

Naruto membukakan pintu itu, tanpa repot-repot memeriksa siapa yang memencet bel. Dia sedang tidak mood. Siapa pun ini, kalau tidak penting, dia tidak akan segan menghajarnya! Terutama kalau yang datang Sai. Siap-siap saja!

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi ketika seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat dewasa, berdiri di depan pintu. "Ya? Anda mencari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah ini apartemen Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu. "Apa kau temannya? Aku Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke." wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut. Dan caranya tersenyum mengingatkan Naruto akan senyum Sasuke yang super langka itu.

"Anda… Ibu Sasuke?" Naruto merasa ingin melompat dari atap apartemen, ketika wanita itu mengangguk. Untung dia tidak berbicara dengan kasar!

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang masih berada di kampus, diteror oleh Sakura. Kemarin Sakura dan Sai sudah menunggunya di galeri seni, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung muncul.

"Maaf, Sakura. Kemarin aku tidak enak badan, jadi aku langsung pulang."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau sekarang tidak istirahat saja?" tanya Sakura, khawatir pada keadaan sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa, Sakura. Sudah lebih baik. Naruto merawatku semalaman–" kata-kata Sasuke menggantung di udara. Sial, dia kelepasan. "Maksudku–"

Sakura mengangkat telapak tangannya, "Stop. Tidak usah dijelaskan. Sai sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kalian berpacaran, kan? Sudah berapa lama?"

"Apa?!"

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku yang memintanya untuk bercerita. Habisnya kau tidak akan pernah menceritakannya padaku, sih. Kemarin aku curiga, tumben sekali kau ke taman hiburan, lalu sikap dan tatapan Naruto padamu jelas berbeda, bukan tatapan kepada teman tetapi kepada… kekasih. Jadi karena dia, kau selalu menolakku? Sial, dia tampan juga sih, badannya juga bagus. Pantas saja aku kalah." Kata Sakura.

"Bukan begitu… aku sudah mengenalnya sebelum mengenalmu–sebelum aku masuk kuliah. Karena beberapa hal yang menyebalkan, kami terpisah. Naruto tinggal di Amerika, aku di Jepang." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk paham, "Jadi begitu. Ya sudah, titip salamku untuk Naruto, ya. Aku mau pulang dulu, ada janji dengan Sai." Kata Sakura.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering pergi bersama Sai, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban, "Bye, Sasuke-kun!"

Sepeninggal Sakura, karena tidak ada kelas lagi maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia tertawa dalam hati, Naruto pasti bosan setengah mati. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya, tidak sabar untuk bertemu sang kekasih tercinta.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat ada sepatu wanita. Siapa? Jangan-jangan, Naruto membawa gadis ke apartemennya! Sialan, kalau benar, dia tidak akan segan melemparkan Naruto dari lantai 15!

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke sudah pulang?" suara wanita yang sangat familiar, membuat tubuh Sasuke seketika menegang.

"I-ibu?" kata Sasuke, sedikit terbata. "K-kapan ibu datang? Kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu?" Sasuke makin tegang ketika melihat Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan sang ibu. Ekspresi wajahnya serius, tidak ada ekspresi kekanakan yang diperlihatkan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. "Ibu, perkenalkan, d-dia…"

Mikoto tersenyum, "Ibu sudah tahu, Sasuke. Dia Naruto, kekasihmu, kan? Kau bertemu dengannya ketika menyusul Itachi ke Amerika?"

"Dari mana Ibu tahu?" Sasuke melotot horror.

"Naruto-kun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ibu." Jawab Mikoto dengan lembut. "Ibu tidak pernah menentang dengan siapa kau berpacaran, Sasuke. Begitupun dengan kakakmu dulu. Asalkan anak-anak ibu bahagia, ibu juga ikut bahagia. Tetapi…" Mikoto menggantung kalimatnya, ditatapnya mata sang anak dengan lekat, "Jangan biarkan ayahmu tahu tentang hal ini. Kau mengerti?"

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke mengangguk. Dia tidak ingin menanggung resiko dipisahkan dari Naruto. Tidak! Sekalipun harus selamanya backstreet, tidak masalah. Yang penting dia dan Naruto selalu bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikoto mendapati sang suami sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu ketika dia pulang ke rumah. Tadi dia mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli beberapa buah perlengkapan kecantikannya yang hampir habis.

"Ayah, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Mikoto.

Fugaku menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya, "Dari mana saja kau, Mikoto?" tanya Fugaku, sambil melipat koran itu lalu meletakkannya sembarangan di meja, "Kemarilah."

Mikoto menghampiri Fugaku, lalu duduk di sebelahnya, "Aku habis dari apartemen Sasuke, lalu mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli ini," Mikoto mengangkat kantung kertas berlogo produk perawatan wajah dengan harga selangit, "Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Tumben sekali jam segini kau sudah di rumah."

Fugaku melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Mikoto, "Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu." Jawab Fugaku.

"Tentang apa?"

Fugaku menatap lurus ke depan, lalu berbicara, "Aku punya sebuah rencana. Aku ingin menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Shion-chan. Kau ingat Shion-chan, kan? Aku tidak ingin kejadian Itachi terulang lagi." Kata Fugaku. Karena sang istri tak junjung menjawab, Fugaku menatap sang istri yang ternyata menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut yang sedikit aneh, "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Apa rencanaku seburuk itu? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mikoto mengerjap, tampak salah tingkah. "Apa kau yakin? Sasuke tidak akan suka ide tentang perjodohan." Mikoto berusaha membujuk suaminya.

"Dia tidak akan menolak, dan tidak bisa menolak. Aku sudah membiarkannya memilih jurusan kuliah pilihannya, bahkan membiarkannya memiliki apartemen sendiri. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin kecolongan lagi. Pokoknya aku akan tetap menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Shion-chan."

Mikoto memucat, "Tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke sudah punya pacar?"

"Tidak boleh. Sasuke harus menikah dengan Shion."

Mikoto merasakan firasat buruk. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya lagi. Tapi, Fugaku ini tipe orang yang keras, dan jika sudah memiliki rencana, rencana tersebut haruslah terjadi. "Y-yah, terserah kau saja, bagaimana baiknya." Mikoto meremas kantong kertas dipangkuannya. Dia harus memberitahu Sasuke tentang ini!

Wanita cantik itu menatap wajah suaminya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu di bibir suaminya, "Bibirmu kenapa? Kenapa memar begitu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi ada orang yang menyerangku. Tenanglah, ini tidak sesakit kelihatannya."

Mikoto mengelus memar itu, "Kau yakin? Ini terlihat menyakitkan."

Setengah mati Fugaku menahan ringisannya. Tonjokan pemuda siang tadi tidak main-main sakitnya, "Sayang, jangan dipegang nanti semakin lama sembuhnya." Katanya, meraih jemari sang istri yang mengelus memarnya. Mencoba memberitahu sang istri secara halus untuk tidak menyentuh memarnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan sang istri. "Aku tidak akan kesakitan hanya karena memar kecil ini." tambahnya. Padahal dalam hati, Fugaku mengutuk makhluk pirang yang sudah membuatnya kesakitan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, sepulang dari kampus, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket. Isi lemari esnya sudah hampir habis. Naruto selalu membuat sarapan tiap pagi, katanya kalau tidak sarapan sambil minum kopi, rasanya ada yang kurang.

Getaran di ponselnya menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke. Ayahnya menelepon.

"Ya, ayah?"

 ** _"_** ** _Kau di mana?"_** suaranya ayahnya terdengar datar dan tanpa emosi.

Sasuke memandang sekitar, lalu menjawab, "Aku di supermarket. Ada apa?"

Fugaku terdiam sejenak, "Ke rumah sekarang juga. Ini penting." Setelah itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Fugaku mematikan sambungan telepon. Membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa dengan ayah?" gumamnya. Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya, lalu berbalik pergi. Nanti saja berbelanjanya, pikirnya. Sasuke harus segera pulang ke rumahnya, kalau tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan sang ayah.

Sesampainya di rumah utama keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat beberapa mobil asing terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

"Apakah sedang ada tamu?" gumam Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke masuk ke rumah, dia melihat beberapa orang sedang menatapnya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan seorang pria berambut panjang dan berjenggot.

Fugaku mengerti anaknya terlihat bingung, "Duduklah di sini, Sasuke." kata Fugaku sambil menepuk sofa kosong di sisinya. Sasuke menurut saja, dia duduk di sebelah Fugaku.

"Ada apa, ayah?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

Fugaku berdehem, "Jadi, ini adalah ayahnya Shion, dan gadis cantik bernama Shion ini, yang akan bertunangan denganmu, Sasuke. Ayah sudah menyiapkan perjodohan ini untukmu." Kata Fugaku dengan tenang.

Sasuke menatap ayahnya seolah-olah sang ayah tumbuh kepala baru, "A-apa? Ayah bercanda, kan?" ucap Sasuke. Sasuke hendak melayangkan protes, tetapi tatapan mengancam sang ayah, membuat pemuda itu terpaksa bungkam.

Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan percakapan antara ayahnya dan pria paruh baya yang bahkan ia tak ingat siapa namanya. Atau tentang gadis bernama Shion yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, tiba-tiba akan ditunangkan dengannya. Shit! Sasuke benar-benar ingin kabur dari sini, dia ingin bersama Naruto. Naruto-nya. Dia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, kecuali Naruto.

Sasuke ingin kembali secepatnya, dia sudah meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di apartemen, dia juga tidak memberitahu Naruto kalau dia pergi ke kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha. Naruto pasti sekarang sedang mencemaskannya.

Sasuke membalas sekenanya ketika Shion dan ayahnya berpamitan pulang.

"Ayah, aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Shion! Aku… aku mencintai orang lain, ayah. Aku tidak mau orang lain selain dia." Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengutarakan isi pikirannya pada sang ayah. Dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus tetap bertunangan dengan Shion, lalu menikah dengannya. Kau mengerti?" Fugaku tetap pada pendiriannya. Sebagai orang tua, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya.

Sasuke mulai terpancing emosi, "Tidak mau! Aku mencintai orang lain, ayah!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud, hah? Pacar pirangmu yang tidak berguna, bernama Naruto itu?!" Bentak Fugaku emosi. "Kau pikir ayah akan mengijinkanmu bersamanya? Itachi saja sampai angkat kaki dari rumah gara-gara berpacaran dengan laki-laki!"

Sasuke terbelalak. Ayahnya… "Dari mana ayah tahu soal Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada terkejut yang kentara. Siapa yang membocorkan tentang Naruto pada ayahnya. Sasuke menatap sang ibu, tapi wanita itu menggeleng.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Naruto sedang menonton kartun kesukaannya ketika bel apartemen Sasuke berbunyi. Dia sudah bisa menebak kalau ini bukan Sasuke, karena Sasuke tidak akan memencet bel. Mungkinkah, Mikoto berkunjung kemari?_

 _Naruto terlalu semangat untuk membuka pintu, sampai lupa mengecek siapa yang datang._

 _Ketika pintu terbuka, Naruto dikejutkan oleh wajah asing sekaligus familiar, "Anda…?"_

 _Pria itu memicing menatap Naruto, "Cih, pemuda kurang ajar yang sudah lancang menonjok wajahku." Pria itu menatap Naruto dengan curiga. "Kenapa kau berada di sini? Siapa kau? Aku yakin ini bukan apartemenmu, dan kau tidak boleh berada di sini."_

 _Naruto yang memang tipe emosian, segera tersulut emosinya, "Aku pacar pemilik apartemen ini. Terserah aku mau kemari, atau langsung menjemputnya ke kampus, memangnya kau siapa, hah? Ayahnya? Sampai melarangku ke sini segala!" sembur Naruto emosi._

 _"_ _Ya. Aku ayahnya. Putraku bernama Uchiha Sasuke." pria itu menggeram, "Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau? Berani sekali kau mengaku sebagai pacar anakku!"_

 _"_ _Aku memang pacar Sasuke!" jawab Naruto. Eh, tunggu. Seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, Naruto melotot horror, "K-kau…" ucapnya terbata, "Uchiha… Fugaku?" pria itu tidak menjawab, tetapi tatapan tajamnya yang berbahaya sudah cukup membuat Naruto menyadari satu hal._

 _'_ _Mati aku!' Batin Naruto dalam hati._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Dobe satu benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa dia harus mengaku sebagai pacarnya segala, di depan ayahnya, pula!

"Masih mau mengelak, Sasuke?" kata sang ayah.

Sasuke menghela napas, mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesabarannya yang tadi tercerai-berai, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyangkal. Dia memang pacarku. Dan aku mencintainya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Sasuke mantap. Pemuda itu beranjak, "Aku harus pulang, ayah. Kekasihku sudah menungguku di rumah."

Ucapan Sasuke tak pelak membuat emosi Fugaku semakin terbakar, "Ini rumahmu, Sasuke." Ujar Fugaku di sela-sela giginya yang bergemeletuk menahan emosi. "Ini rumahmu, dan kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Rumahku bukan di sini." Ucap Sasuke tajam.

Fugaku menyeringai, kalau dia tidak bisa membuat Sasuke menurut hanya dengan kata-katanya, dia tidak akan segan menggunakan kekerasan. Fugaku menjentikkan jarinya, seketika beberapa orang bodyguard sang ayah yang sudah bersiaga, segera mengepung Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lepas, bajingan! Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam, dia akan mematahkan tangan kalian semua kalau berani menyentuhku!"

"Dia tidak akan pernah kemari! Rumah ini dijaga ketat oleh para pengawal terbaik ayah!" Fugaku berujar arogan, menunjukkan pada Sasuke siapa yang berkuasa.

Sasuke mendengus, meremehkan. "Ayah terlalu meremehkan Naruto." Sasuke menyeringai, teringat bagaimana liarnya Naruto ketika berkelahi. Dia sudah pernah menyaksikannya langsung.

"Cepat seret dan kurung dia di kamarnya! Jaga jangan sampai kabur!" perintah Fugaku pada anak buahnya.

"Siap, Tuan!"

Sasuke panik, dia tidak bisa memberontak. Dia kalah tenaga. "Ayah! Jangan kurung aku! Aku bukan anak perempuan! Ayah!" Sasuke terus berteriak, "Ibu! Ibu! Beritahu ayah aku mencintai Naruto!"

Mikoto tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dia sedih, melihat putranya diperlakukan seperti itu. Tetapi dia juga sadar, apa yang dilakukan suaminya adalah untuk kebaikan Sasuke sendiri, dan juga kebaikan keluarga Uchiha. Bagaimana bisa keluarga Uchiha mendapatkan keturunan kalau semuanya menikah dengan laki-laki?

"Maafkan ibu, Sasuke. Maafkan ibu…" Ujar Mikoto, disela isak tangisnya.

Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri saja, membiarkan sang anak seperti itu. Mikoto harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan sang anak hancur, lalu meninggalkannya. Dia tidak mau kalau Sasuke berakhir seperti Itachi, kabur dari rumah dan tak pernah kembali hingga detik ini.

Mikoto berlari ke kamarnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku, dia menelepon Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat, tetapi kekasihnya belum juga pulang. Tidak biasanya Sasuke belum pulang semalam ini. Kalau pun pulang terlambat, Sasuke pasti memberi kabar, dan Naruto tidak keberatan untuk menjemput sang kekasih. Apalagi di luar sedang hujan deras, dia tidak ingin Sasuke kembali jatuh sakit.

"Kau di mana, Sasuke?"

Naruto sudah mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Kenapa? Tumben sekali ponsel pemuda itu tidak aktif. Naruto sudah berpikiran macam-macam. Jangan-jangan Sasuke diculik? Jangan-jangan, Sasuke dibawa om-om hidung belang? Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Getar ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Mikoto?" gumam Naruto, ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon. "Ya, halo?" sapanya.

"Naruto-kun?" kata Mikoto, dengan suara yang terdengar seperti berbisik-bisik. "Ini aku, Mikoto, ibu Sasuke."

"Ya, ada apa, Mikoto-san?" Naruto bertanya serius. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang, serta suara gedoran pintu. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"S-Sasuke… tolong Sasuke…" kata Mikoto, isakannya kembali lagi, "Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di rumah Uchiha. Dia dikurung ayahnya di kamarnya, karena ketahuan berpacaran denganmu, Naruto-kun. Tadi suamiku bahkan ingin menjodohkan Sasuke dengan anak temannya. Tolonglah Sasuke, Naruto-kun. Datanglah kemari."

Naruto tertegun, "A-apa?" Pikirannya sejenak terasa blank ketika mendengar 'Sasuke dikurung ayahnya' dan 'Sasuke dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayahnya'. "B-baiklah, aku segera ke sana, kirimkan aku alamat rumah kalian. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Mikoto-san. Aku berhutang padamu."

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin satu anakku kembali terluka. Ku mohon, cepatlah kemari."

"Ya." Jawab Naruto mantap, lalu dia mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segera berlari ke basement untuk mengendarai mobil merahnya yang terparkir di sana. Naruto mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh ketika mendapatkan pesan dari Mikoto. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Kalau saja kekasihnya tergores sedikit saja, dia bersumpah akan membakar rumah itu, beserta isinya!

Ban mobil Naruto berdecit kencang ketika dia sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Rumah itu mendapatkan banyak pengawalan dari para penjaga. Well, bukan masalah bagi Naruto. Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang tersiram air hujan, Naruto menghajar para pengawal itu satu persatu. Dia tidak menahan diri, dia benar-benar menghajar mereka semua seperti menghajar preman-preman tengik di Amerika sana!

"Sasuke! Aku datang! Kau dimana?!" Naruto berteriak sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Tapi biarlah, dia ingin sang kekasih mendengar suaranya.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Naruto, segera membuka pintu kamarnya untuk menuju ke balkon, kamar Naruto tepat menghadap posisi dimana Naruto berdiri. "Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke. Sasuke merasa ingin menangis, tetapi dia menahannya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Naruto, atau pacarnya itu akan mengamuk. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tenang saja!" Sasuke hendak melompati pagar balkon, tapi empat orang bodyguard mencegahnya.

"Jangan sentuh pacarku, brengsek!" Naruto meraung murka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau datang kemari, Naruto." Suara Fugaku membuat Naruto menoleh, amarah terlihat jelas di kedua mata biru jernih itu. "Aku cukup terkesan, kau bisa menghajar para pengawal pribadiku. Tapi aku tegaskan, kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja dari tempat itu, maka aku tidak akan segan memerintahkan pengawalku untuk menyakiti Sasuke."

"Kau! Kau tidak akan berani! Dia anakmu!"

Fugaku tertawa kecil, "Kalau untuk memuluskan rencanaku, kenapa tidak?" kata Fugaku. "Hmm, atau begini, kau harus diam di sana, sementara pengawalku menghajarmu. Aku akan menganggap ini sebagai pembalasan tempo hari, ketika kau tiba-tiba meninjuku. Kalau kau bisa bertahan, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkanmu untuk Sasuke."

Naruto terdiam. Dia teringat satu kata Fugaku, "Orang yang menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan itu, tidak ada bedanya dengan sampah."

Fugaku menyeringai, "Well, kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa." Kata Fugaku. "Pengawal! Ikat Sasuke!" Teriak Fugaku pada para pengawalnya yang memegangi Sasuke di balkon.

"Jangan!" Teriak Naruto. Dari pada Sasuke yang tersiksa, lebih baik dia mengalah. 'Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu, kalau aku berhasil bertahan, kau harus memberikan Sasuke untukku!"

"Naruto! Jangan bodoh, kau! Ayah, jangan sakiti dia!"

"Hei, pengawal bodoh, bawa masuk pacarku. Tapi perlakukan dia dengan hati-hati. Kalau sampai lecet, aku tidak akan segan mematahkan leher kalian!" Naruto menatap tajam pengawal yang berada di balkon. Lalu, tatapan matanya beralih pada pengawal Fugaku yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. "Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang."

Naruto melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya. "Baiklah! Maju, kalian semua! Lakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan! Hajar aku sepuas hati kalian!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, para pengawal Fugaku menyerang Naruto. tapi kali ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak melawan. Dia menerima semua pukulan dan tendangan itu. Semua ini demi Sasuke. Kekasihnya yang teramat dia cintai. Apapun, apapun akan dia lakukan hanya demi Sasuke.

Malam itu, di bawah guyuran hujan, untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto rela babak belur demi memperjuangkan cintanya …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun ketika cahaya putih menyilaukan menerpa matanya. Matanya terbuka perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan terangnya cahaya. Sejenak, pria itu terdiam, berpikir dia ada di mana dan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar, Naruto-kun?" Suara lembut seorang wanita menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto tersenyum. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Naruto-kun? Kau sudah tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri." Ujar wanita cantik itu. "Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan suamiku, hingga membuatmu seperti ini."

Naruto menggeleng, kemudian meringis, kepalanya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan, "Aku tidak apa. Istirahat sebentar saja, aku pasti sembuh. Aku sudah pernah terluka lebih parah dari ini." kata Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Dia baik-baik saja? Fugaku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, kan?"

"Sasuke tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja dan sudah kembali ke kampus. Lagipula Fugaku tidak mungkin mencelakai Sasuke, biarpun dia keras, tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya."

Naruto menghela napas lega. Baguslah, setidaknya Sasuke-nya aman dan baik-baik saja. "Apakah Sasuke pernah kemari?"

Mikoto menggeleng, "Sasuke tidak tahu kau dirawat di sini, Naruto-kun. Suamiku tidak memberitahunya soal kondisimu. Sasuke bisa sangat sedih melihat keadaanmu seperti ini." kata Mikoto, mencoba menjelaskan kenapa Sasuke tidak ada di sisi Naruto. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Amerika, Mikoto-san." Pemuda itu memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang akan dilakukannya.

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke Amerika? Meninggalkan Sasuke lagi? Tanya Mikoto.

Naruto terdiam. Bahkan sampai dokter datang untuk memeriksa keadaannya pun, Naruto tetap diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Apakah dia akan meninggalkan Sasuke lagi? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikiran Naruto saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tidak fokus. Dia terlalu sering melamun, hingga dosennya menegur Sasuke berulang kali karena tidak fokus mengikuti mata kuliah. Padahal biasanya, Sasuke tidak pernah mendapat masalah, dia selalu mendapat pujian dari para pengajarnya karena nilainya yang selalu di atas rata-rata.

Sudah hampir satu bulan dia tidak mendengar kabar dari pria pirang idiot itu. Sejak kejadian malam itu, yang mirip dengan adegan dalam salah satu drama yang sering ditonton ibunya, Naruto menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menangis, menumpahkan segala kekesalannya selama ini. Tapi tidak, dia bukan pemuda lemah yang akan menangis jika tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya. Naruto pasti punya alasan untuk ini.

Apakah Sasuke harus menunggu tiga tahun lagi? Atau bahkan sepuluh tahun, untuk bisa bertemu dengan Naruto kembali?

Sasuke menghela napas, dia memilih untuk pulang karena setelah ini dia tidak ada kelas. Sasuke memilih untuk pulang ke rumah Uchiha, dia tidak mau tinggal di apartemen yang mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

Apartemen itu berbahaya karena penuh dengan kenangan. Dan barang-barang yang memiliki nilai sejarah dengan mantan, harus dibasmi dari muka bumi ini. Eh, apakah ini berarti Naruto adalah mantan pacarnya?

Entahlah.

"Kau pulang larut lagi, Sasuke?" sang ibu menyapa Sasuke yang baru saja menjejakkan kaki di rumah. "Ini sudah jam sembilan. Kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Belum. Tadi aku membaca di perpustakaan, tidak sadar hari sudah gelap. Aku ingin tidur, ibu, aku lelah."

"Kau masih memikirkan pemuda itu? Pemuda yang kabur hanya dengan satu kali gertak?" Fugaku tiba-tiba muncul, "Mungkin kekasih kesayanganmu itu sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya, dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke sini."

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke tegas. "Naruto tidak akan meninggalkanku, dia sudah berjanji!"

"Janji apa? Buktinya dia sudah meninggalkanmu, kan? Tidak ada kabar darinya, bahkan sampai detik ini. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa kalau terus menunggunya!" Fugaku terus memanas-manasi Sasuke. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mencari orang lain yang jauh lebih baik."

Sasuke menggeram, tapi dia berusaha mengabaikan perkataan sang ayah. Dia tidak ingin berdebat. Hati dan pikirannya lelah, dia perlu istirahat jika tidak ingin jatuh sakit. Naruto tidak akan senang kalau melihatnya jatuh sakit.

"Terserah apa kata ayah, yang jelas, aku yakin Naruto pasti kembali." Ujarnya tegas, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bolos kuliah. Dia menerima ajakan Sai untuk mampir ke studionya. Sai berkata, dia tidak tahan melihat Sasuke seperti mayat hidup. Sasuke kurang piknik!

"Sasuke, aku ingin membeli beberapa cat dan kuas di toko ini." kata Sai, ketika mereka sedang berjalan kaki menuju ke studio milik Sai. "Aku tidak akan lama."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sebagai jawaban. "Aku tunggu di sini saja."

Sasuke memilih untuk menunggu Sai di luar toko. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling toko yang terletak di dekat lampu merah. Cukup strategis, sehingga toko ini lumayan ramai. Kata Sai, toko ini menjual beberapa jenis cat yang sering digunakan olehnya.

Pandangan Sasuke terhenti pada seorang pria yang berdiri di seberang jalan, bersama seorang pria lainnya berambut hitam dikuncir menyerupai nanas, yang familiar bagi Sasuke. Sasuke mengucek matanya untuk memastikan dia tidak salah lihat. Pria itu mirip Naruto. Rambut pirang itu… Rambut nanas itu… Tidak, dia bukan mirip, dia memang Naruto! Dan rambut nanas itu Shikamaru!

Pemuda di seberang jalan itu sedang berbicara pada orang-orang berjas, ekspresi mereka serius. Pria itu juga memakai setelan jas yang terlihat mahal. Begitu pula dengan si rambut nanas.

"Naruto…" Gumam Sasuke. Saat pria yang mirip Naruto itu masuk ke dalam mobil, tanpa sadar Sasuke berteriak, "Tunggu! Naruto!" Pemuda berambut kelam itu memacu langkah kakinya untuk menyusul pria itu, tanpa memperhatikan lampu pejalan kaki menyala merah.

Sasuke tidak sempat menghindar ketika sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam menabrak tubuhnya dengan keras. Sasuke masih dalam keadaan sadar ketika tubuhnya terpental, lalu terseret beberapa meter. Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di bawah kulit kepalanya, sesuatu yang basah itu juga mengalir melalui hidungnya. Rasa sakit tak terperi menyengat beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Pandangannya kabur ketika orang-orang berteriak dan berkerumun di sekitarnya.

"Naruto…" gumamnya lirih, lalu semuanya gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fugaku datang ke kantor dengan wajah berseri-seri. Bagaimana tidak, dia berhasil menjalin kerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan besar asal Amerika. Ambisinya untuk menguasai pasar Amerika sudah di depan mata! Bahkan, pemimpinnya langsung bersedia datang ke Jepang.

"Apa mereka sudah datang?" tanya Fugaku pada asistennya.

"Sudah, Fugaku-sama. Mereka sedang menunggu di ruang meeting khusus." Jawab asistennya.

Fugaku mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke sebuah ruang berpintu cokelat yang terlihat mewah. Asistennya dengan setia mengekor di belakang Fugaku. Pemimpin perusahaan milik Uchiha itu mengatur wajahnya sedatar mungkin, agar tidak gampang terbaca orang lain.

Ketika Fugaku membuka pintu untuk menyapa pemimpin perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengannya, topeng datar Fugaku runtuh seketika.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, halo, Fugaku-sama." Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan santai, membuatnya mendapat teguran dari seorang pria berambut silver di sebelahnya, Kakashi. "Aku kemari berkaitan dengan masalah kerja sama perusahaan."

Fugaku yang sempat tertegun, berdehem untuk mengembalikan topeng datarnya yang sempat tersapu angin, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai." Fugaku sadar, sekalipun dia ingin melempar Naruto dari jendela ruangan yang terletak di lantai 14 ini, tetapi Fugaku harus bersikap professional. Dia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan emas ini.

Naruto dan timnya mendengarkan presentasi dari pihak Uchiha mengenai proyek kerja sama tersebut. Fugaku cukup terkesan dengan keseriusan Naruto ketika sedang bekerja. Dan dia tidak menyangka, Naruto adalah pimpinan dari Namikaze Corp. Bahkan di akhir presentasi, Naruto mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang sebelumnya tidak terpikirkan oleh Fugaku.

Pantas saja Fugaku merasa pernah mendengar nama pimpinan perusahaan itu, ternyata dia adalah orang yang sama dengan Naruto, pacar anaknya yang sebulan lalu babak belur dihajar anak buahnya. Fugaku berkeringat dingin ketika mengingat ulahnya tempo hari. Semoga itu tidak berpengaruh dalam proyek kerja sama ini.

Ketika rapat selesai, Naruto meminta waktu untuk berbicara berdua dengan Fugaku. Tentu saja Fugaku menyanggupi, dia tidak ingin citranya semakin buruk di mata Naruto. Setidaknya sebagai rekan bisnis.

"Fugaku-san, aku mengajukan penawaran, kalau Anda ingin proyek ini berhasil, Anda harus menyerahkan Uchiha Sasuke padaku. Kalau Anda tidak mau, aku tidak keberatan membatalkan semuanya." kata Naruto saat di ruangan itu tinggal mereka berdua.

Fugaku mencibir, "Kau harus professional, Naruto."

Naruto mengelak, "Kau sendiri juga tidak professional, kenapa setelah menghajarku, kau malah menjauhkan Sasuke dariku? Sasuke bahkan tidak diijinkan menengokku. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku kembali ke Amerika untuk mengurus proyek kerja sama ini."

Fugaku menghela napas, dia tidak punya pilihan lain, "Baiklah. Aku akan merestuimu dengan Sasuke!"

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Kau serius?"

Meskipun dengan tampang yang terlihat kesal, Fugaku mengangguk, "Ya! Kau tidak dengar?!"

"YES! WOOOHOOOO!" Naruto bersorak-sorai merayakan kemenangannya. Tetapi, sesuatu terlintas di benaknya, "Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak merestui hubungan Itachi dan Kurama?"

"Karena mereka tidak ada usaha sama sekali! Malah main kabur begitu saja. Kalau kau, aku sampai kehabisan akal untuk menghadapimu!"

Jawaban Fugaku membuat Naruto tergelak.

Ketukan di pintu menginterupsi obrolan mereka berdua. Salah satu asisten Fugaku berkata dengan wajah khawatir dan suara yang gemetar menahan tangis, "Fugaku-sama, maaf mengganggu. Tapi saya mendapatkan telepon dari rumah sakit, Sasuke-sama masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, dan sekarang memerlukan ijin anda untuk melakukan operasi. Sasuke-sama dalam keadaan kritis."

Dan senyum di wajah Naruto seketika menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli kalau dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dengan panik, dia berlari menuju ke ruang operasi. Ketika dia sampai, di sana sudah ada Mikoto yang sedang menangis, dan seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya.

"Mikoto-san, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Mikoto menoleh, tangisnya pecah ketika melihat Naruto datang bersama sang suami dan beberapa orang yang tidak dia kenal. Fugaku berusaha menenangkan sang istri, sementara Naruto duduk lemas di kursi tunggu.

"A-ano…" Pria berambut coklat tadi bersuara, tatapan Naruto dan Fugaku beralih ke pria berambut coklat itu, "Namaku Umino Iruka. Dan aku yang menabrak Sasuke-kun, jadi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Mendengar perkataan pria bernama Iruka itu, emosi Naruto memuncak. Dia akan membunuh siapa saja, SIAPA SAJA, yang membuat Sasuke-nya terluka.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, tatapan matanya yang berbahaya membuat Iruka membeku di kursinya, "Jadi kau, yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini?" desisnya berbahaya. Iruka tidak siap ketika Naruto mencengkram kerah kemejanya, "Bangun kau, kita selesaikan di luar! Aku bersumpah akan membuat kematianmu terasa menyakitkan!" ancamnya.

Iruka meneguk ludahnya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Sadar jika Naruto hampir mengamuk, Kakashi–asisten Naruto, berusaha menenangkan bossnya itu. "Tenanglah, Naruto. Dokter di dalam ruang operasi sedang bekerja. Kau tidak ingin mengganggu mereka yang sedang berjuang menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke, kan? Tenanglah. Lagi pula pria ini tidak kabur, dan bersedia membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit, itu saja sudah cukup."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Rahangnya mengatup rapat, dia sedang mengatur emosinya agar tidak meledak. Membayangkan Sasuke sedang kesakitan benar-benar membuat pikirannya jadi kacau.

Naruto melepaskan Iruka, dengan sentakan kasar. Dia duduk di salah satu ruang tunggu itu sambil berdoa pada Tuhan agar tidak mengambil Sasuke dari sisinya. Dia sudah kehilangan orang tuanya dan juga adiknya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke juga… sudah cukup dia merasakan kehilangan.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, lampu di ruang operasi yang awalnya menyala merah, akhirnya padam. Sasuke yang kondisinya sudah stabil segera dipindahkan ke kamar rawat VIP di rumah sakit itu. Sasuke masih belum sadar karena obat bius.

Selang dua jam kemudian, Sasuke sudah sadar. Dokter telah memeriksanya, keadaaan Sasuke sudah stabil dan sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Mereka diijinkan untuk menjenguk, asalkan satu persatu, atau maksimal dua orang, tidak boleh lebih. Sasuke masih memerlukan banyak istirahat.

Walaupun Naruto ingin segera menjenguk Sasuke, tetapi dia mempersilahkan Mikoto dan Fugaku untuk masuk lebih dulu. Dia tidak sampai hati melihat wanita itu terus-terusan menangisi anaknya.

"Duluan saja, Mikoto-san. Anda pasti sangat mencemaskan Sasuke."

Mikoto menyusut hidungnya, "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Mikoto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, diikuti Fugaku. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi Naruto yang akhirnya tidak sabar karena mereka terlalu lama, akhirnya mengetuk pintu.

"Apa kalian masih lama?" tanyanya.

Mikoto menoleh, kali ini wajahnya dihiasi senyum penuh kelegaan, "Masuklah, Naruto-kun. Kami sudah selesai." Kata Mikoto, memberikan ruang bagi Naruto untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Ayolah, sayang. Kita pergi saja dari sini. Aku sudah muak melihat wajah bocah ini sehari penuh." Kata Fugaku. Biarpun cara bicaranya seperti menghina, tetapi Mikoto tahu, suaminya hanya ingin memberikan waktu bagi Naruto untuk berbicara pada Sasuke. Karena kalau Fugaku benar-benar membenci Naruto, Fugaku tidak akan segan menyeret pemuda itu keluar dari sini.

"Baiklah, suamiku. Kita pergi dari sini." Balas Mikoto. "Aku titip Sasuke, ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm, serahkan padaku!" kata Naruto, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan memperlihatkan senyum tiga jarinya yang sering absen akhir-akhir ini.

Sepeninggal Fugaku dan Mikoto, Naruto duduk di sebelah ranjang Sasuke. Dia meringis ketika melihat sekujur tubuh Sasuke dipenuhi luka lebam dan lecet, ada beberapa bagian yang diperban.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah sakit?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Tidak usah khawatir."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang tidak terhubung dengan selang, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik sampai kau mengalami hal ini." Naruto mencium punggung tangan itu dengan lembut, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke.

Naruto meletakkan keningnya di punggung tangan itu. Sasuke mengernyit ketika merasa punggung tangannya basah. Naruto menangis?

"Dobe. Jangan menangis." Kata Sasuke lirih. Dia tidak bisa berteriak. Dia benar-benar lemah. "Kau membuatku ikut sedih."

Naruto menyeka air matanya, "Bagaimana aku tidak sedih melihatmu terbalut perban seperti ini? Aku pernah mengalami ini dan aku mengerti, rasanya sakit dan benar-benar tersiksa. Sungguh, maafkan aku, Sasuke…" Naruto berbicara dengan suara parau karena air matanya terus mengalir.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, membiarkan kekasihnya itu meluapkan emosinya. Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto mulai tenang. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi. "Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia mengusap sudut matanya sebelum beranjak, mencium bibir sang kekasih dengan lembut. Hanya kecupan lembut, tetapi menyimpan makna yang mendalam.

"Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan, masih mengijinkanmu untuk membuka mata." Kata Naruto dengan lembut. Tangan pria itu mengusap pipi Sasuke yang tidak terluka dengan lembut.

Sasuke semakin yakin, Naruto benar-benar mencintainya. Dan penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Naruto-nya, tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Begitupula dirinya, dia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk terus berada di sisi kekasihnya.

Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya." Gumam Naruto di sela kecupan mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku juga, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu." Balas Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di luar ruang rawat inap sasuke:

Pria berambut cokelat yang menabrak sasuke sedang duduk sendirian setelah berbicara dengan orang tua sasuke. Keluarga Uchiha tidak akan menuntutnya, karena dia mau bertanggung jawab dengan membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Akan lain ceritanya kalau dia kabur setelah menabrak Sasuke.

Pria itu menghela napas, lalu mengusap wajahnya.

Seorang pria berambut silver datang menghampiri pria berambut cokelat, "Iruka-san?"

Iruka menoleh, "Ya?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal perilaku atasanku padamu. Dia hanya kalut, Sasuke-sama terluka parah. Tetapi dia tidak ada keinginan untuk benar-benar melukaimu."

Iruka mengangguk, mencoba untuk mengerti posisi pria berambut pirang tadi. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, lagi pula ini sudah menjadi resikoku."

Kakashi duduk di sebelah Iruka, menyodorkan segelas kopi kalengan yang diterima oleh Iruka dengan senyum di wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Iruka meminum kopi itu setelah berterimakasih pada Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau tidak kabur saja, Iruka-san?"

"Eh?"

Kakashi menatap Iruka, "Kenapa kau tidak kabur saja, dari pada kau harus menanggung resiko, belum lagi kalau sampai keluarga korban melapor ke polisi." Kata Kakashi dengan santainya. "Apa kau tidak khawatir mereka melaporkanmu pada polisi?"

Iruka tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng, "Mana mungkin aku kabur? Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi orang yang aku tabrak dari pada dilaporkan ke polisi. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Diam-diam Kakashi tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Umino Iruka."

Kakashi tersenyum lagi, "Hmm, Umino Iruka, ya. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, salam kenal." Katanya, sambil tersenyum misterius.

Ciyeeee, ada yang modus nih!

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halo semuanya!**

 **Aku sengaja up fic jam segini, soalnya rate M, hehehe… maaf yak kalo lemonnya kurang asem, soalnya aku masih belajar bikin yang begituan. #maapkan.**

 **Oh iya, fic ini aku ketik tadi siang, baru kelar nih, langsung aku up biar nggak ketunda lagi. Jadi aku belum sempat edit typo dan lain-lain, jadi kalo ada salah-salah mohon dimaapkan yak *deepbow***

 **Oke, sekian curcolnya.**

 **Semoga bisa dinikmatin, dan review, please?**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Vandalism27**


End file.
